


Oh Happy Day

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Aquariums, Awkward Romance, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Happy, M/M, One Shot, Spring, Tokyo (City), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: is Ryo happy with his life? Ohkura wonders...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today (20th March 2017) is both the International Day of Happiness (???) and the Shunbun no Hi (春分の日, equinox which is holiday in Japan), I wondered whether I could challenge myself with some little writing. And there's a surprise about the form of this story, I leave it to you to notice, have fun ;)

"H _appy Happiness Day, Ryochan_ ," Ohkura tweets over the phone, and Ryo is almost sure the drummer's making fun of him as usual, but frowns when the news on TV are reporting the very same thing.

A day for happiness, even? The world's really about to collapse, then.

" _Ryochan?_ "  
He snorts as a reply, but at least Ohkura will stop repeating his name over and over the line like a mantra.

" _I was wondering, Ryochan... If I asked you, would you honestly tell me whether you're happy or would you fake it?"_

 

A lie he doesn't want to tell.  
Why is it so hard, to tell things straight?

It's bank holiday, and in the end he agreed on seeing the drummer behind the Shiba Koen Park in Tokyo, but he fears meeting Ohkura's eyes, for they've always gone beyond the surface, with him.

For the very same reason, he wonders why the drummer guy actually needs to know that thing from his lips.  
Isn't it clear already?

 

"P _ineapple-apple-pen!_!" Ohkura welcomes him, beaming, and Ryo can't help but chuckle.  
" _Are you still not over that shit_?" he asks the taller guy, thinking back at their recent Kanjam recording.

" _I just wanted to see you smile,_ " Ohkura shrugs, with a smug expression on the face. _"So, how do you want me to treat you today? It'll be a compensation."_

_"What for?"  
"For what I asked you before."_

There's silence, then, as they walk beside each other, crossing the park. Ryo knows Ohkura won't let it go until he'll surrender.  
He's stubborn.  
They're stubborn.

 

Pointing to Higashi Ikebukuro station while in the Yamanote, Ryo's made his choice.

" _Okay for the Aquarium, then. But why the Sunshine City complex? Isn't it the one beside the SkyTree cooler?_ " the drummer asks him.  
" _The Sunshine City one should be less crowded today. I hope so. I hope people are better off with going to see the blossoming in the parks instead of shutting themselves inside a commercial complex_ " Ryo tells him.

" _Fine with me_ ," Ohkura replies. " _But I want to take a selfie with the Ultraman statue there's at the entrance before we go inside. Wanna make Maruchan envious! Deeply envious!"_  
Ryo laughs, shaking his head.

" _Why didn't you invite him today, instead of me?"  
"Because Maruchan isn't Ryochan,_ " it's Ohkura's blunt reply.

 

In the middle of the sea life of the Aquarium, Ryo feels at home, as usual. He likes taking his time seeing the sardines spinning around. He murmurs the lyrics for "Kurage" when he's separated by just a thick glass from the various jellyfishes, and Ohkura joins his hushed singing. Their eyes meet, and they end up chuckling softly.

It feels quiet in there. Relaxing.  
Ohkura is quiet, too. Not talking, not bothering him in any way. Staying by his side, just like he's always done since they first met.

 

Not ready to go, yet.  
That's what Ryo thinks when a few hours have passed already and he's learned every fish tank by heart, or could recognize each even blind.

Ohkura's helped himself with a can of beer and a few fish-shaped taiyaki in the meantime, offering him one also with a cup of a steaming coffee that Ryo sips quietly as they head back home.

" _So I guess that was your answer, Ryochan_ ," Ohkura tells him later.  
" _What do you mean_?" the guitarist asks, still a bit dizzy from the visit.

" _That when you're there, that's utter happiness for you, right?"  
"Right,_ " Ryo nods. " _But not only there.._."

He feels embarrassment creeping up on his cheeks, but cannot find the words.  
Ohkura does not ask further, anyway, and he's glad.

 

"E _nchanted_ ," Ohkura murmurs after a while, almost giggling. “T _hat’s the most fitting word for you.”_  
"Eh?"  
"That's how you look like after you can meet up with your ultimate love, the aquarium," Ohkura explains him, sipping a coffee as well, in the Yamanote. " _You seriously look the cutest. I'm honoured I got to see you like that."_

 _"Moron_ ," Ryo grumbles low, poking him in the ribs.  
" _Hey, I'm speaking the truth! See?!_ " the drummer draws his mobile phone and shows Ryo a photo of him while looking at one of the fish tanks.  
Ryo blinks, blushing.

 _"Did you secretly take photos of me while in there?!"  
"As you said, it's a secret, Ryochan_ ," Ohkura winks at him.

 

"S _peaking of which, Ohkura, about your question... I wouldn't fake it. Being happy, I mean,_ " Ryo blurts out in the end, once they've reached the hall of the apartment complex the drummer's resident in, in Minato.  
_"I'm glad_ ," Ohkura flashes a tender smile at him.

" _And... well, so, if you really want to know... I think I am_ ," he confesses, in a very low and very shy and definitely embarrassed voice. " _I thought you know how I feel with you.._." he adds, clearing his throat. “ _But I don’t like talking about it, you know.”_

 _"Oh but I wasn't... I wasn't talking about me and you, when I asked,_ " Ohkura quickly replies, taken rather aback. " _I just wanted to know... well, whether you're fine with yourself, Ryochan. That's just it."_

 _"Well, but right now I meant it with you, anyway._ " He looks up, and Ohkura's gleaming eyes are awesome, dark and beautiful. Too much for him.

" _Aren't you coming in?_ "

 

Sex was the rule between them, before there could be anything else. Anything more, even.  
Sex is still a rule between them, but whenever they kiss, now, there's so much behind that Ryo's always preferred never to question himself.  
What for?

Ohkura pulls back for fresh air after the make-out within the comfort of his apartment, and purrs softly, when Ryo's fingertips tickle the nape covered in curly long bangs.

" _So you went straightforwardly for it, in the end. Your Happiness Day,_ " Ryo mocks him, with a lopsided smile.  
" _I have all reasons for, haven't I?_ " the drummer explains, pouting, holding him closer.

Ryo agrees, but for telling him so he prefers meeting the cheeky lips again. Just to be sure.

Happiness is no showing off for him. It's a matter of feeling okay with himself and with the one's taking care of him more than he'll ever deserve.

He suspects Ohkura knew about it from the very beginning. The subtle, clever, cheeky guy. That's one of the reasons why Ryo's fallen for him, after all.

" _I might not complain anymore, should you wanna pick up this grumpy old guy and shake him off for more happy days_ ," he teases on Ohkura's mouth, while his hands find their way on the drummer's love handles under the hem of his sweatshirt.

" _Tomorrow is no holiday, but it's a deal, Ryochan. I promise_."

*owari*

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the whole story starting from the paragraphs I had to stick on to respect the "H.A.P.P.I.N.E.S.S." form. So if maybe you're finding the plot not so well structured, that's the reason why XD


End file.
